


Three Times Someone Assumed + One Time They Didn’t

by Bliss_ful



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 3+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Gen, Kinda, Platonic Soulmates, This is pretty awful forgive me, awkward fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:22:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28621731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bliss_ful/pseuds/Bliss_ful
Summary: In a world of soulmates two basically brothers don’t care much. Techno is extremely loyal to his soulmate, Wilbur. Neither have any romantic interest in the other, acting more like extremely close brothers or friends.Three times people assumed they were romantically involved + once someone didn’t assume :)).★Please don’t share my work or claim it as your own. If any of the CC’s included feel uncomfortable with anything in here I will take it down★
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Kudos: 75
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	Three Times Someone Assumed + One Time They Didn’t

**Author's Note:**

> Even if they are soulmates and Tommy mentions them as his elder brother figures the two are NOT related here. Please don’t take it like that even if this is fully platonic. Thank you <3

_Tommy_  
_————_  
The teen had been yelling loudly when he found out, having been lectured by Phil not to curse. At the time he’d been 12. He’d gotten distracted by his self-proclaimed older brothers entering the room.

Tommy now turned and stared between the two. He’d recently found out they were soulmates and was extremely confused. He’d only heard of romantic soulmates from what Wilbur had inferred from his extreme look of confusion and wasn’t prepared at all for what he saw before him. Wilbur just hoped he at least had the decency to not assume something, but the child (he was a child as much as he hated admitting it) was loud and chaotic, he would voice an opinion whether or not he believed in it. Thoughts tended to pop into his head and immediately come out of his mouth, much to many people's discomfort.

Tommy’s head kept going back and forth, eyes flicking between the two he’d always seen as older brother figures in his life. His mouth opened but for once he didn’t have anything to say, still somewhat in shock. Phil was in the corner trying not to laugh, though he was failing miserably, small fits of giggling tricking through his hands and filling the somewhat empty room. It was the only thing filling the awkward atmosphere and preventing Techno and Wilbur from both turning tail and running.

Tommy finally found his voice, though it was uncharacteristically quiet, “are you two together?”.

Phil lost it.

_Tubbo_  
_————_  
Tubbo was hanging out with Tommy, swinging his legs off the couch as Tommy paraded around the room, wooden sword held high as he clung to Techno's back. Wilbur had offered for Tubbo to be able to do the same but the older child had just smiled and shaken his head. At that moment Wilbur's hair had fluttered slightly, but enough for Tubbo to be able to see a little sketched pair of rings above his eyebrow. Wilbur had a tattoo? He hadn't known. He was a bit surprised but refrained from saying anything.

Later that night he did speak up though, having seen Techno with a duplicate tattoo with an added rose delicately tattooed inside of the rings, hanging loosely over them enough that you could see them but the rose was primarily in view. Tubbo spoke up, asking in confusion what the matching tattoos were for. The two had exchanged a glance before turning to him, Wilbur kneeling before him and asking if he knew what soulmates were. He nodded and said his parents had been soulmates. Techno winced visibly at the had the kid said. Wilbur rubbed the kid's forehead as he explained they (Techno and he) were soulmates. The child blinked at them, surprised. Phil choked as he tried not to laugh, having to block his mouth with a napkin as Tommy gave him a withering glance, already knowing what Tubbo was going to ask, as Tommy had done the same thing.

"You are in a relationship...?" The kid's voice was so full of innocent confusion Phil burst out laughing, Tommy grumbling as Wilbur and Techno slowly joined in, even if Techno's laugh was more of a halfhearted chuckle. 

Tubbo smiled in confusion, watch8ng the face (minus Tommy) laugh at him, glad he'd caused from happiness even if he was incredibly unaware of why.

_Fundy_  
_————_  
The furry had been playfully arguing with Ranboo, the enderman hybrid laughing slightly before realizing something as Niki reminded him, the siblings waving to him as they disappearing into Niki's bakery with Puffy, who had taken the time to invite Dream with them, her duckling as she liked the call him. Dream had also taken the time to practically adopt Ranboo as his younger brother. Fundy feared the wrath of practically everyone (Two gods, Dream and Technoblade. Niki, an extremely protective girl who was sweet but could and will chop your head off. Puffy, a dangerous goat with extreme motherly instincts. Phil, practically a father to the kid. Pretty much everyone else on the server liked the kid to some extent) if someone tried to hurt the poor kid but at least he was safe. 

Speaking of that, Technoblade walked near him at that moment, dragging an annoyed-looking Wilbur behind him. Fundy's father figure (though he was more like an older brother with their age range) waved at him, grinning. Fundy waved back, motioning to their connected hands. The two weren't usually so touchy with each other. He raised an eyebrow. Wilbur just grinned. Fundy sighed, knowing he wouldn't be getting anything out of them for the moment. 

He watched the two disappear for a moment before his ears twitched, eyes slightly widening. He had sensitive hearing, yes, but he could pick up on small noises people usually couldn't, though he usually didn't bring himself to comment on them something about the little snippets of their conversation piqued his interest, mainly the words "You are my soulmate-" wait WHAT? Fundy stared after them in some sort of shocked silence, not that they'd know. He called out, "ARE YOU TWO TOGETHER?" And only got a loud groan and a similarly loud laugh in response, it was fairly easy to tell who was who when the laugh devolved into snorts. Fundy, embarrassed, hid under his hat. Oops.

**Philza**  
**————**  
Phil was fairly knowledgeable on Soulmates if he had to say, a link between two people destined from birth to death that could never be broken through anything either or someone else could try. The bond would last if they were entire servers away from each other or if they disliked each other. He had fallen for his soulmate, his wife named Kristen. She wasn't in the same server at the moment and had opted to stay somewhere else for the time being while he and his self-proclaimed "sons" (and his actual son, Wilbur) had gone off on a little adventure.

He was well aware of some soulmates, though it was rare and many people didn't seem to be aware of these bonds existing, choosing instead to be friends rather than lovers, or just never growing to like each other in any way besides enemies. That's why when Wilbur and Technoblade, a close friend of both him and his son, found out they were soulmates and confessed to Phil separately they didn't feel like that he just patted their shoulders and said "Alright, mate."

They seemed like they hasn't expected Phil to say that, his son staring at him for a moment before asking if he was okay and Technoblade extremely awkwardly just nodding and sliding away. 

Wilbur was the first to come up and ask why he was so cool with that, he just shrugged and told his son that'd he'd met people who chose not to be romantically involved with their soulmates before. Wilbur's eyes lit up and he thanked Phil before running away, presumably to talk to Techno (he'd seen the way the two held hands as their faces lit up the day later and he'd smiled). 

Everything was alright then.

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell I rushed this ;-;?  
> I started this a month ago and forgot about it. The draft was literally made in January 8th. I just kinda wanted to push it out.


End file.
